


地铁

by thiol (ula7u)



Series: HPDM [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ula7u/pseuds/thiol
Summary: Harry突然有了个大胆的想法，既罪恶又刺激。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HPDM [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656481
Kudos: 6





	地铁

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家38妇女节快乐！

和魔法界的人以为的不一样。Draco选择了留在麻瓜界工作。主要是因为现在战后的魔法界已经不适合像他这一种没落贵族存在了。  
虽然Draco已经有驾照了，但是他更多时候还是比较喜欢坐地铁通勤，因为伦敦偶尔会堵车，堵车导致迟到挺不方便的。毕竟他是一个守时的人。  
Harry讨厌这个任务。金斯莱总是派他去干这种事情。每天监视小马尔福？他不太能理解。他观察两个月了，小马尔福每天就只是这样子，像普通人一样上下班，偶尔还可能会加班，回家不久就熄灯了。他不太明白有什么值得监视的地方。  
最令人讨厌的是因为要监视马尔福，偶尔要坐地铁，地铁的人很多，人潮涌动，这对他来说感觉挺不舒适的。有好几次被挤到了马尔福旁边，马尔福竟然没有感觉。马尔福总是埋着头拿着公文包，铂金色的头发散落在耳边，头发有点长，遮住了苍白的脸庞。偶尔Harry故意向着马尔福的耳朵呼吸，甚至是吹气。马尔福并不说话，顶多只是把头埋得更低了。  
Harry突然有了个大胆的想法，既罪恶又刺激。  
在一天的加班结束后，Draco拿着公文包，往车厢中部挤了挤，刚刚站稳，最初是感觉屁股右边老是被手碰到，有点奇怪。但毕竟地铁人多混乱，偶尔也是无法避免的，Draco自我说服。但是在后来那只一开始只是轻轻碰到屁股的手，整个摸住他的屁股，并用力摁压时，他终于明白了，是真的遇到电车色狼了。  
Harry贴紧着他的背部，故意朝着马尔福的耳朵吹气，舌头不时轻舔他的耳朵内廓， 一只手轻轻抚摸他的腰，另一只手不老实的在摸他的臀缝。原本抚摸着屁股的手，慢慢沿着中间向前面移动，轻轻抚摸着马尔福的性器，抚摸了一阵之后便开始揉搓，而且不时捏一下下面的睾丸。  
Draco感觉从腰眼传来酸酸麻麻的感觉，到阴茎前端逐渐开始变得发麻，忍耐不住地喘息。他已经控制不住胯间那昂然的阴茎，因为持续被玩弄，德拉克忍不住扭动，浑身发热的感觉从下面蔓延到了全身。因为恐惧和羞耻，他根本不敢发出声音。  
周围的人们也在挪动，Harry把他的阴茎贴近马尔福的臀缝，用硬挺的阴茎摩擦他的臀部。 因为地铁不时的刹停，Harry不时用力顶入了那修长的双腿之间，紧紧抵着德拉克的臀缝，小心地抽动，无法言说的刺激让Harry闷声低吼。  
粗重的喘息喷在Draco的耳根上，一只手从裤腰处伸了进去，隔着内裤抚摸，不时带着些许急促地揉搓他的阴茎。另一只手原本只是隔着薄薄的衬衫乱摸，这时偷偷从衬衫中间伸了进去，肆意抚摸他的肌肤，这让Draco的乳头凸了起来，长着老茧的粗糙指腹揉搓着他那硬硬的乳头，不时还会恶意刮蹭。  
Harry轻咬马尔福的耳垂，他用手感受到了马尔福的腰肢有多么纤细，马尔福起了一身的薄汗，摸起来又热又滑。他凑进马尔福的颈窝，舌头轻舔他的脖子，发现马尔福原本苍白的脸已然变得通红。这让他感觉很新奇，手上的动作更加卖力了。  
Draco勃起的性器分泌出了一些液体，浸湿了内裤，那种一直持续的快感让Draco忍不住的纤细的喘气声泄露了出来。那只手还伸进了内裤，紧紧的握住硬着的阴茎，坏心地继续揉搓套弄，用粗糙的食指摁压龟头，不时还会用指甲刮蹭一下顶端，并把液体抹到下面的地方，弄湿下半部分，偶尔还会拨弄下边的睾丸袋，这让Draco抖动的更厉害了。  
原本在扣在腰际的手将Draco的内裤脱下一半，愉快地加入了下半身的动作，稍微用力挤开臀缝，将手指插向隐秘的穴口。因为地铁的又一次刹停，手指顺势戳进了穴内。  
“你不要太过分了！破特！”Draco扭头小声对Harry说，小脸通红，“放开我。”  
“你觉得你这声音有说服力吗？受不了了吧。”Harry靠在他耳边说，还恶意的吹了一下他的耳朵，这让他忍不住抖了一下耳朵。  
“有本事你就办了我！”Draco有些恼羞成怒。  
“你以为我不敢吗？”Harry亲吻着马尔福的后颈。  
趁着下一站的到来，在大家挤着下地铁的时候，Harry抱着Draco幻影移行了。

Harry一开始确实是对监视马尔福这件事很不满，但是在一次监视中就变味了。那次他依旧是照常监视马尔福的一举一动，包括他晚上回去后干了些什么。  
那天晚上，马尔福回来后去泡澡，浴室的帘子没有拉上。放好水后，Harry看到了他一点一点脱掉衣服，先是解开了衬衫，露出了他单薄的胸膛，上面点缀着两颗粉嫩小巧的乳头，这已经让Harry忍不住咽了下口水。  
脱下衬衫后Harry确实留意到了马尔福手臂上的黑魔标记，但这已经不是他的重点了。马尔福解开了裤链，慢慢脱下了裤子，一点点露出被白色内裤包裹住的饱满诱人的臀部。将内裤一点点脱下后，露出了白晃晃的屁股。Harry心想，这应该是马尔福全身上下最白的地方了吧，虽然他脸和身子都很白，但是他没见过这么白的屁股，拍打它直到变红一定很好看。  
马尔福跨进了浴缸，似乎是要好好放松一下自己。但Harry万万没想到的是马尔福竟然开始了自慰！  
马尔福一开始是握住自己的阴茎上下捋动，不时会用拇指挂蹭龟头顶端。马尔福腾出一只手去摸自己的乳头，一只手继续捋动阴茎。但是他的手逐渐往下，用手指揉自己的穴口，使得粉色的穴口微微张开，一根手指一点点地挤进穴内，一进一出，然后手指从一根变成两根，三根，一点点地抽插。马尔福的嘴巴张开，似乎是在哈气，喘息。  
Harry满眼都是那白得晃眼的皮肤，还有马尔福张开的嘴，Harry那忍不住变硬的阴茎让他决定幻影移行去解决一下自己的生理问题。从那之后，Harry总会想起那次浴室马尔福的自慰，幻想他喊着“Harry”，更幻想自己在狠狠干他。

Draco一直不敢让人知道，他住的公寓里面其实有一个小暗房，里面放着从小收集到大的Harry Potter的内容，包括剪报以及各种照片，都是他偷偷从报纸上剪下来或是悄悄通过威逼利诱在别人那里弄来的。每天都会对着那些海报上动着的Harry自慰，幻想着自己一边喊着Harry的名字一遍被Harry Potter操干。他何尝不知道Harry的监视呢，甚至在几次被Harry贴身呼吸的时候稍稍踮起双脚，让自己和Harry贴的更紧，有时候还会弓起身子靠在他的胸膛上。只是那只蠢狮子一直没发现而已，不过不知道也好，他可以顺理成章地享受救世主的负责任。


End file.
